Add. $37.6 + 41.68=$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $3$ ${7}$ $.$ ${6}$ $0$ $4$ $1$ $.$ ${6}$ $8$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $3$ $\overset{1}{{7}}$ $.$ ${6}$ $0$ $+$ $4$ $1$ $.$ ${6}$ $8$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $7$ $9$ $.$ $2$ $8$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({37}+ {41}) + ({0.60} + {0.68})\\\\ &=78 + {1.28}\\\\ &=79.28 \end{aligned}$ $37.6 + 41.28=79.28$